


The Fourth Wall Breaker

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: The Human Centipede (Movies)
Genre: Gen, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: I walked through the leafy forests of Germany, only this wasn't really Germany. I knew full well that this was a fictional universe, that the events that happened here would have no effect on the world in which I live. Because this world only exists within a movie. But here I was, the fourth wall breaker, standing as the only real person in the whole of this fictional world.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked through the leafy forests of Germany, only this wasn't really Germany. I knew full well that this was a fictional universe, that the events that happened here would have no effect on the world in which I live. Because this world only exists within a movie. But here I was, the fourth wall breaker, standing as the only real person in the whole of this fictional world. A few minutes ago I had been riding dragons over Hogwarts, but I left that reality almost as quick as I had entered it, as it became apparent that my presence would ensure a dark lord victory.  
My thoughts were interrupted, when, in the distance, I saw it, a light. The house of one Dr. Josef Heiter. This was my destination. In the real world my friends had dared me into watching this movie, only a few days ago. They say it's easier to enter a universe when the memory of it is fresh in your mind. I'm not sure of the technology behind all of this, but from experience I know it's true, you should wallbreak as soon as you've seen a movie, to make sure the universe is generated without error. After this, you can return to your personal 'universe' at any time you like. After the technology was developed, the amount of people who would rather escape into a fictional world than face the real one ensured a worldwide economic collapse. In turn, this lead to more escapism. I sighed as I knocked on the door. I was here to escape from my reality, not to muse about it.  
"Hello!" I said as I knocked on the door.  
"Ah, hallo," replied a man with a thick German accent. If this was the real world, I would have ran far, far away from this man, but this was fake. Fictional. Nothing could harm me here. Could it?  
"Are you... alone?" he asked.  
I nodded, "Yes, I am... my car... um... broke down. May I come in?"  
"Why yes, of course," he said, beckoning me in.  
I went into the house and sat on the sofa. This was what I had came to do. My friends had dared me into this, just like when they had dared me to watch the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Isabell!" they told me, "It's only one more dare!"  
"Oh great," I rolled my eyes, "What do you want me to do this time?"  
"We want you, in your wallbreaker reality, to stop the events of 'The Human Centipede' from ever happening! Go on, do it!"  
"Why the hell do you want me to do that? Seems rather pointless to me."  
"Because! It's a dare, silly! Dares are supposed to be pointless!"  
"Um... no, no they're not."  
"Come on, pleeeeassse?"  
"I don't see why you're all so obsessed with this movie," I replied coldly, but they had coerced me into it.  
-  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked, bringing my thoughts back to reality.  
"Rohypnol?"  
"What?" he looked shocked.  
"I said... 'yes please'."  
And he went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. I was wondering how to go about this task. How on earth could I stop a derranged madman scientist from creating that abomination? What did it matter? It was all fictional anyway. I just had to prove myself to the girls back home. I suppose I could just hit him over the head with something, but... that would be too easy. It felt like cheating somehow. I always like a challenge. It's what makes this all the more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Another thing I love to do when I'm wallbreaking is toy with the 'people' of the universe. Prove to them that they are fictional. It's a hard task to do sometimes, but every time that I've tried it, it worked. I revelled in seeing Ash cry when I told him that he and his beloved Pikachu were no more than bits and bytes. Laughed as I revealed to Luke Skywalker that Darth Vader was in fact his father. One time I had even caused a civil war on the streets of New York by telling the people that their precious Solyent Green was in fact, made of people, long before they were supposed to know. It's a wonderful feeling, being in power. Being in control. These worlds are the only things I can control, and I shouldn't feel bad, after all, they're not real people, right?  
"Here's your drink," he put it on the table in front of me, before sitting down on the other couch.  
"So, you're a tourist?"  
"Y...Yes, I'm American."  
"Ah, excellent..."  
I picked up the glass and examined it. It looked just like clear water. And yet, I knew he had put a date rape drug in it. Not that it would do anything to me if I drank it, the wallbreaker company put the customer first, and no one likes a virtual world where you can die or be raped.  
"You have a lovely home, dr. Heiter," I said, looking around at the lavish surroundings.  
"How in the hell do you know my name," he gave me a menacing stare, "Who the hell are you!?"  
God damn. I'd made that mistake yet again. Just because I know it's a well known fictional world, doesn't mean that they know. And so, when I drop their name into a conversation, sometimes it's before they've even told me it.  
"Umm..."  
So now, I had decide on whether I would have fun revealing that this world was a fictional one, or whether I should wait around, but whatever. I'm the one in control of this world, if this universe doesn't work out I can create a new one. You can have next to infinite universes on a single wallbreaker machine, much to the joy of escapists like myself.  
"Ok, I'll cut to the chase," I put the glass back on the table, "I know you've put rohypnol in the drink..."  
"Are you some sort of police? I swear I've done nothing wrong! You're wasting your time by-"  
"I know about the human centipede and all the other things. I know you have kidnapped the truck driver. I know about drei-hund."  
"How the hell do you know about that?"   
"Because," I got ready for my favourite line, the line I've used in nearly all of my wallbreaker worlds, "This is fictional, you're a fictional character in a movie and this is not real."  
"What the hell are you talking about,"  
"You don't even know why you're doing it, do you?" he looked at me blankly, "Well, I'll tell you why, it's because the script writers made you this way. This world is fictional, you are not rea-"  
"Stop this nonsense at once!"  
"Can you feel it? Do you ever get the feeling that this world is fake? What is it like being 'artificial', in other words, 'not real'.  
"ENOUGH!" he picked up my glass from the table, threw it to the ground and it shattered, "You're mad. You're a crazy person. Now get out of my house, you crazy girl! RAUS!!!"  
"Hahahahahahaha, you're calling ME crazy? Ha, now that's rich."  
"GET OUT!!!"  
"This movie isn't worth all of this," I said, getting up to leave, "You're not worth this. This movie sucks."  
Just as I was walking to the door, I heard a doorbell ring, and banging on the front door.  
"Ah, so the girls are here now," I smiled, "Here Josef, I'll prove it to you, these girls are two American tourists, named Jenny and Lindsey, their car has broke down, and they want you to phone the car repair service."  
"Oh, so you want me to play along with this insanity? Well then, tell me, what has their car broke down of?"  
"Flat tyre, I think. Why gloss over the details, go and answer the door and prove that I'm right!"  
I love proving that I'm right, I had to be right. People call me insecure, ha! How I laugh at them. Insecure is just another word for being right, right?  
He opened the door, it was now raining heavily.  
"Help, help us. We're two American tourists, our, our car has a flat tyre, please can we come in?"  
He looked back at me, before saying, "You've set this up. What the hell do you think you're playing at? Is this some sort of teenage prank or something?"


End file.
